thewinterfourquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcadia Noelle Snowden
'''"Well, aren't you perceptive? How'd you know I'm basically a nun-in-training?" ' ''Arcadia Noelle Snowden is the Moonlight of the Winter Four. She is the 15 year old December Princess during the majority Winter Solstice. Arcadia is part of The Court of the Fae and adopted by the Winter Queen Celeste Snowden. History Pre-Series Arcadia was born on the Winter Solstice fifteen years prior to the beginning of the story under the moon's light to a Summer Knight and a Winter Handmaiden. As such, she became a Winter Fae under the care of the current Winter Queen known as Celeste Snowden. When Arcadia was old enough to participate in the Dances, it became obvious to Queen Celeste that the girl was her future successor. The girl managed to hear the impossible Song of the Winter Starlight, the song all Winter Queens hear at all times in the back of their minds. So at the tender age of 7, Arcadia was adopted by Celeste and began her Queen Training. Like the other future Winter Queens before her, Arcadia was taken from her birth parents and placed in the care of the current Winter Queen. It was hard at first, considering that Cadi was more emotional than the rest of her Winter Fae brethren. She kept trying to find her parents, but was caught at every turn. It was apparent to Arcadia that she needed to let go and that her birth parents were basically strangers at that point. She was kept under lock and key until she reached 9, which most Fae children are sent to mortal school. She became isolated after a human boy, Jack Harrison, teased her ruthlessly about her cold skin, calling her a "dead girl". Ever since, Arcadia bundled herself up and covered as much skin as possible to avoid ever being teased again. She quickly imitated Queen Celeste and allowed others to think of her as frigid and a loner. She quietly read her way through school, escaping to the woods owned by the Snowdens and skipping her training whenever she had the whim. In seventh grade, Arcadia found herself making friends with two girls she never thought she would ever talk to. Thanks to a plethora of overdue library books, Cadi got a Saturday detention with the mischievous Elysia Cross and the sleepy Lana Monroe. One purple math teacher later, the ice was broken and for the first time in ages, Arcadia found herself opening up and sharing her feelings like when she was just a small child. When Arcadia entered the eighth grade, she joined contemporary dance as instructed by her queen. She quickly took a liking to dancing freely to the music played anywhere. Lana and Elysia still wanted her to join Track, but with all her Queen Training, Arcadia couldn't. She told her, what she assumed to be, mortal friends that she was being tutored to take over the family business. And it was true, to a certain extent, since the Fae don't lie. Thanks to Elysia and her sleepovers, Cadi met Tristan Cross, the older brother that annoyed Lys to no end. Arcadia began to warm up to Tristan, and she loved to watch the siblings interact. It was great entertainment in the eyes of Cadi. But since Arcadia knew she only had a few short years by her friends' sides left, this always left a bittersweet taste in her mouth. One day, she knew she would become a recluse and live in the Rose Forest as the ruler of her Clan, swearing off romantic entanglements of any kind in order to keep a clear mind. Winter Solstice Write Here Spring Equinox Write Here Summer Solstice Write Here Autumn Equinox Write Here Epilogue Write Here Appearance Arcadia stands about 5'9" tall, with a soft, dancer's figure with a few small curves. Her icy skin gives her a cold and fragile appearance despite her height. Her wavy brown hair falls to her lower back and is usually kept loose in an effort to protect her skin and hide her face in the presence of others. She braids it before falling asleep and before flying around in an effort to prevent tangles. Her faded icy blue eyes are set into a soft round face. Like most Winter Fae, her eyes can be described as soulless whenever she keeps her emotions in check. But around her friends and loved ones, those eyes seem to sparkle with intense emotion. Arcadia has a pair of iridescent dragonfly wings she keeps folded against her back. She usually keeps them folded up against her back, the tips tucked into her jeans gently. When unfurled, her wings span just a few inches shorter than her arm span. The temperature of her body is icy and her heart beat is so slow and faint that most can't find a pulse at all. This sometimes causes mortals to freak until Arcadia tells them it's just how her body is. Arcadia loves to wear layers upon layers over her halter top and jeans in order to protect her identity as a faerie. Her gloves are faux leather and her coat has faux fur due to her hatred of using animal skin as clothes. She favors a wintry color palette, like silver and various shades of blues alongside brilliant whites. She wears clunky boots of faux leather to protect her skin. When in the woods or around her house, Arcadia sheds the layers and walks around barefoot in jeans and her halter top with her wings free. Arcadia's Outfit.jpg|Arcadia's School Wear Arcadia's Coat, Gloves, and Scarf.jpeg|Arcadia's Outer Wear December Princess Attire.jpeg|Arcadia's December Princess Attire Winter Queen Attire.jpeg|Arcadia's Winter Queen Attire Arcadia's Wings.jpeg|Arcadia's Dragonfly Wings Winter Fae Necklace.jpeg|Arcadia's Silver Winter Faerie Necklace Arcadia the Cat.jpeg|Arcadia the Cat Arcadia the Young Doe.jpeg|Arcadia the Young Doe nzred.jpg|Arcadia the Rabbit Personality Considered aloof and possibly unfeeling by her human classmates, Arcadia is a tad frosty to outsiders and tries her best to maintain the air of a future Winter Queen of the Court. But underneath her icy exterior, she is a gentle soul who enjoys playing amongst the trees and causing trouble for her parents when she occasionally skips Queen Lessons. Due to being a "Winter Fae", she worries constantly about others touching her skin and freaking out over her deathly cold body temperature. Arcadia is a romantic, often thinking that things like true love and chivalry still exists. Abilities Swordplay Arcadia is well-versed in the art of swordplay. As a requirement for all of royal status in the Court to learn, she was rather reluctant to pick up a sword at first. But after watching movies like The Princess Bride ''and ''Highlander, Arcadia began to throw herself into her lessons in order to be like her favorite characters. Invisibility Like all Fae, Arcadia can turn invisible at will. But the downside is that glitter can be used to reveal her presence. She can cloak one person in her invisibility, but this can be draining. Flight Thanks to her Dragonfly faerie wings, Arcadia is a natural speedster. She can fly through the air quickly and over short distances when she is at full size. Emotional Glow Like most Fae, Arcadia glows when her emotions are high. Please see Fae Mood Chart for Aura Colors. Shrinking Female Fae can shrink at will to just a few inches tall and Arcadia does this rarely. She isn't fond of being mistaken for a doll when she is 4 inches tall. Shape-Shifting Write Here Fae Dancing Write Here Scrying Write Here Faerie Guide Creation Write Here Possessions Write Here Relationships Elysia Cross "But she was an evil fairy. I don't see you as the type. Maybe more like the Evil Queen in Snow White." Write Here Lana Monroe "Oh dear technology challenged Lana." Write Here Amaya Nanami Write Here Tristan Cross "Well, it's obvious I would be confused as to why you would be out around a library, Tristan." Write Here Willow Juniper Write Here Chad Blackburn Write Here Destin Monroe Write Here Harold Nightingale Write Here Edan Price Write Here Leo D. Capricorn Write Here Declan McTaggart Write Here Celeste Snowden Write Here Jason Creed Write Here Jeremiah Hemlock Write Here Edwin Hawthorne Write Here Cornelius Meadows Write Here Susan Yarrow Write Here Zane Aspen Write Here April Glades Write Here Romantic Relationships Tristan Cross Write Here Declan McTaggart Write Here Trivia * Arcadia Noelle Snowden was created by FictionPress Author Fairy Lori. * The name Arcadia is a Greek name meaning "Region offering peace and contentment". * The name Noelle is a French name meaning "Christmas". * The surname Snowden is an Old English name meaning "Snowy Hill". * Arcadia is a vegetarian like the rest of the Fae. * She is sensitive to modern metals like Iron and Steel. * Her favorite movies are The Princess Bride, Ladyhawke, and Labyrinth. * Her favorite books are The Princess Bride, Ella Enchanted, The Wolves of Mercy Falls ''series, ''The Lord of the Rings series, and Wings: A Fairy Tale. * She loves listening to music while reading or working on paperwork. Here is her Playlist . * Like most Winter Fae, Arcadia has icy body temperatures and an incredibly slow heartbeat. * Arcadia has never been in love before and has tried to resist her urges to seek out a true love like in her favorite novels. * Like many Fae, Cadi is a natural dancer. * She likes to carry around plastic utensils in her satchel because she doesn't trust mortal utensils. * Arcadia has been compared to a nun, Princess Buttercup, and Sleeping Beauty by Elysia once before. ** Cadi sees herself as more of a Maleficent than a Sleeping Beauty due to the fact Maleficent was a fairy in many versions. ** As to the nun commented, Arcadia finds it fitting because of her vow of chastity she has to take when she eventually inherits the title of Winter Queen of the Court. * When Fairy Lori was creating Arcadia, she knew her character was going to be really in The Princess Bride, a movie Fairy was watching while creating her. * When the authors did a poll to figure out who Arcadia should fall for, Tristan Cross won by one vote. Celtic has commented that this ship shall be fun to write since Cadi deals with a vampire named Declan who charms her and uses her feelings to try stop the prophecy. Plus there is the "No Romantic Entanglements" law for the Winter Queens and successors. * Fairy Lori chose to make Arcadia a Faerie partially because Fairy adores the Fae. Quotes * "Overdue books." * "I prefer contemporary dance and hiking." * "Oh dear technology challenged Lana." * Category:The Winter Solstice Girls